


三步一曲 Trilogy

by lokitsch



Series: Dom Bottom Bruce [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Top Clark Kent, Topping from the Bottom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Summary: 瞭望塔上的格斗训练
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Dom Bottom Bruce [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936039
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings：  
> *Dom/Sub kink  
> *布鲁斯是Dom也是Bottom，克拉克是Sub也是Top，看清楚看清楚看清楚噢
> 
> Notes：  
> *《暗潮 Under My Skin》的后续，第一部见作品列表  
> *有想看的kink可以评论告诉我！

“蝙蝠警报，重复一遍，蝙蝠警报。”

瞭望塔的今天要从钢骨站在操作台前，严肃地扮演FBI探员开始说起。这个装置了一身天启星科技的人形计算机凝视着显示屏上的一枚红点，谨慎地蜷起身子，对着手臂上的通讯器压低声音：

“目标已接入哥谭27号传送器，预计五秒后进入我方三层大厅，请做好准备，请做好准备。”

明明就在二十米开外的哈尔拉着巴里躲进一个门洞里，绿灯侠小心地把手掌举到脸侧：

“收到，绿灯侠收到，闪电侠收到，通讯终止。”

传送器的白光已经在大厅尽头开始隐隐凝结，钢骨大义凛然地面朝着它，年轻的脸上一副视死如归的表情。哈尔和巴里隐蔽着自己，忘情地在门柱后面扮演着杰森·伯恩和伊森·亨特，他们把手指手枪举到耳边——可敬的演员精神，哈尔甚至没有用灯戒去造一把枪出来。

“他们在干什么？”大厅中间，神奇女侠端着一杯燕麦奶，不解地看来看去。

“啊，男孩。”沙耶娜站在旁边，好笑地叹了一口气。传送器的通道已经完成，蝙蝠侠那慑人的靴子从里面踏出来，“你知道的，男孩们哪怕到了四十岁，也会突然在马路中央开始玩真人模拟CS的。”

戴安娜似懂非懂地点了点头，决定把“真人模拟CS”这个词条写进她的人类男性研究日记里。而与此同时，可怖的目标怪兽已经完全从传送光圈里挣脱出来。蝙蝠侠站在传送台上，捋顺身后的披风。

就像女神降世，把自家野孩子从他们激烈的枪战中揪出来一般。钢骨倏地一下板正了身体，从过度的内心戏码里挣扎出来：

“嗨，蝙蝠。”

他热情又不失礼貌地问好，得到一如既往低沉的一句“钢骨”。

布鲁斯环视了一圈大厅，那对白色的目镜轻轻地眯了一下。他大跨步走下控制台，漆黑的披风在他身后像尖叫的鬼魂一般飞舞。

女士们早已见怪不怪：“嗨，布鲁斯。”

他朝她们点头示意。

布鲁斯的步伐径直朝着走廊尽头的电梯走去。尽管绿灯侠不穿披风，但哈尔真的很好奇，蝙蝠侠是不是在制服里加了定向吹风机，才能每次走路时披风都划出那样一道戏剧性的弧度。

蝙蝠侠面无表情地掠过绿灯和闪电。在完全擦肩而去前的最后一秒，变声处理后粗砺的声音冷冷丢下一句：“告诉克拉克，我在训练场等他。”

哈尔和巴里凝重的注目礼中，鬼魅般的黑色消失在走廊深处——几乎是下一秒，两个英雄就迫不及待地来了个大击掌。

“来吧维克！”巴里兴奋地挥挥手，“好戏开始之前我们还有十分钟不到去准备一点三明治和饮料！”

“目的地：五楼训练场！出发！”

三个人以快得惊人的速度消失在了大厅里，戴安娜和沙耶娜目送着这群兴奋的人们，神奇女侠悠悠地吹散一口杯子上的热气：

“唉，男人。”

“还有可怜的克拉克。”

——————————

瞭望塔的狂欢节已经持续了将近一周。这一周里地球平安无事，更是加剧了钢骨、绿灯和闪电侠的观影热情：自从上周卢瑟伙同金属人、寄生兽之流，对克拉克发动了一场针对性的阴谋后，本周，蝙蝠侠已连续六天对超人进行了一对一格斗训练。

故事本来该是很感人的——超人对战寄生兽，没成想那只是卢瑟引他进局的幌子之一；他找来了金属人，并且很明显的，这个男人不知道又从哪里发掘到了新的绿色矿石；意料之外的氪石辐射打了克拉克个措手不及，他被丢进了红太阳监狱；虚弱中，四肢被铐上冰冷的实验床……

卢瑟真的差一点点就要成功了，克拉克还记得他研究室里那些变态的设备的样子。万幸的是，恶棍结盟，而英雄也不至于独自一人。

蝙蝠侠、绿灯侠和钢骨踩在千钧一发之际轰进了卢瑟的实验室。昏迷前一秒，布鲁斯扶上他后脑的手是他最后记住的事。

世界最佳搭档的互救戏码总是千篇一律但也百看不厌的。当事人哈尔·乔丹端着两桶爆米花，跟在巴里和维克多后面溜进了训练场的观战室。

克拉克被他们救下来时陷入了昏迷，蝙蝠侠抱住他的时候，他的肌肤已经开始呈现不详的蓝绿色。瞭望塔的黄太阳仪用最大频率工作了一天一夜，在此期间，布鲁斯制服了金属人，和卢瑟进行了一次漫长的谈话，打发了阿曼达·沃勒派来的探子，确保在此事件中剩余的氪石都得到了妥善的处理，然后在克拉克的病床旁边沉默地坐了半个小时。

哈尔注意到了布鲁斯抱住克拉克时微微颤抖的手……蝙蝠侠本人也难免会有无法抑制的恐惧时刻。这是他们英雄生活里的恐怖游轮事件：被一个反派锁定、一场阴谋来袭、他们跌倒、再随后永远都会站起来。克拉克很快就醒过来了，他星球日报的年假还没有用完，他还得醒过来去迎接卢瑟的下一个巨大阴谋呢。

但蝙蝠侠绝不会轻易地给这次危机画上句号。恐惧之后，布鲁斯总是会陷入偏执的反思，偶尔还会捎带上那么一丁点儿愤怒。

哈尔和巴里本来都下好了赌注，绿灯侠押的是冷战半个月，闪电侠赌的是联盟例会上就个人防御问题大吵一架。不幸的是，他们两个都猜错了——

第三次确认完克拉克的各项生理参数正常之后，他轻描淡写地提出，下周起要给超人加训格斗课程。

所以，他们现在在这里——钢骨调整了一下参数，面前的桌子升起一块巨大的托盘，汽水、薯条、爆米花和三明治丢在上面；今天是第七天，他们甚至开始变本加厉地翘起了腿，惬意地欣赏着蝙蝠侠的精品小班格斗课程。

“啊，可怜的酥皮。”巴里的嘴里塞着薯条，他摇摇头，用一种一点也不可怜的声音说道，“啊，蝙蝠侠体贴的爱情。”

“我管那个叫精神变态。”绿灯喝了一口碳酸饮料。

场外，布鲁斯已经换好了衣服，正在做着热身运动。他没有穿蝙蝠装，正如克拉克在这场训练中也被禁止使用超能力，布鲁斯只穿着一身简简单单的纯黑色训练服，虽然哈尔觉得他不知为何生生穿出了一股忍者潜行服的气势。

“今天还是没有人赌超人会赢吗？”

“我又不是布鲁斯·韦恩，我哪来的那么多闲钱？再说了，老兄，那——布鲁斯·蝙蝠侠·韦恩在那，还是一个很愤怒状态下的韦恩，你为什么觉得他会输？”

“我可没有那么揣测过……老天，蝙蝠侠看起来真的很像一个教自己女儿防身术的操心老爹，害怕她走夜路遇到色狼什么的。”

“给我个提示，告诉我该从‘女儿’、‘防身术’、‘老爹’和‘你居然把卢瑟比作色狼’中的哪一个开始吐槽。”

“闭嘴，闭嘴。”

巴里兴致勃勃地咽下嘴里的三明治：

“伙计们，好戏就要开始了。”

——————————

克拉克穿着同样式的一套灰色训练服，赤脚步入了场地。他拿着那个抑制项圈：沃勒研发的，布鲁斯小小地调试了一下它，佩戴者的超能力会被暂时压制在体内。克拉克看着他点点头，既没穿超人制服，也没戴上那副笨重的眼镜。

让人分神。布鲁斯在心里干巴巴的评价道。他不是在说观战室的那一排观众，内置耳麦把他们叽里呱啦的谈话声悉数传入——他是在说克拉克现在的样子。他低下头去，扣上那个项圈，从这个角度，布鲁斯可以看见他深邃的眉眼和漂亮的颧骨。

他们大部分都是对的，关于自己是个多疑老爹之类的，对这个总是把自己卷进麻烦的氪星人的格斗课程一直在他的待办事项清单中。但是——站在这里，站在太空中的瞭望塔而不是蝙蝠洞里，站在如此明亮的房间中，赤着脚，看着克拉克在自己面前戴上项圈，这很明显涉及到了另一重私心。

咔哒一声轻响，项圈上的指示灯亮起激活的绿色。布鲁斯歪歪头，用眼神询问克拉克是否准备就绪。

至于克拉克是不是揣着跟他一样的私心……蝙蝠侠更喜欢靠实践来找出答案。

“可以了，布鲁斯，我们开始吧。”

克拉克还有些不适应地揉揉手腕，朝布鲁斯点了下头。

他的话音还回荡在房间里，下一秒，蝙蝠侠已经像猎豹一样冲出去了。布鲁斯的动作快得令人难以捕捉，他的手刀直直切向克拉克锁骨下的肌肉。

克拉克仅仅是堪堪躲过：

“哇哦，真是一点准备时间都没有吗？”

“格兰迪、比扎罗、甚至是墨西，他们可都不会给你准备时间。”

布鲁斯刹住自己的身体，迅速转过身来再次摆成一个进攻的动作。他和克拉克目不转睛地观察着对方，随时准备攻向对方的下一个破绽。

“这一切全是关于随机应变。”

布鲁斯的声音还留在原地，他的呼吸已经落在了克拉克的脸侧。他的小臂制住克拉克的上半身，膝盖猛地朝他的侧腹顶去。克拉克的右手连忙抵住他的进攻，一声闷哼从他喉咙里溢出。布鲁斯打乱了他的重心，但他顺势反制住布鲁斯的左腿，把他朝地上扔去。

摔倒是难以避免的了，但布鲁斯还是尽量做到了抽身，避免自己进一步地被克拉克按住。他在地上灵巧地滚了一圈，支起身子，紧绷的腿扫向克拉克的喉咙。

他往后仰倒，躲过这一击。五天前他就是在第34分钟败在布鲁斯的这一招下的。

“不错。”

布鲁斯暗含笑意的声音传来，但他的动作可是毫不留情。他攻击的姿态让人联想起古埃及记载里随着笛声舞动的眼镜王蛇，谨慎甚至暧昧地观察，下一秒像淬毒的箭矢一般离弦而击。

肘击打在了克拉克的腰上，他躲闪不及，只能生生接下这一招，强压住自己想要呕吐的欲望。克拉克在布鲁斯的拳头飞向下颚前制住了他，尽管没有超级力量，但黄太阳赋予他优越的生理素质依旧明白在那。他扣住布鲁斯的手腕，在他挣脱前，双腿缠上他的腰，借自己的体型优势把布鲁斯死死地摁在了身下。

“印象深刻。”

处于劣势体位的布鲁斯脸上毫无败意，相反，难得的兴致在他的嘴角隐约浮现。

“但也要记住，克拉克，离我太近的时候，你会把自己暴露给我。”

布鲁斯的小腿反缠上克拉克的，用力压紧，让他吃痛，随后便是超人一秒钟的分神。布鲁斯猛地挣出一只手，狠狠地劈向他的颈侧。

一阵目眩重击克拉克的大脑，眼前几乎晃过两三秒的空白。等他眨着双眼努力恢复过来时，布鲁斯已经挣脱了自己的束缚，新的踢击向他袭来。

十字格挡。克拉克接住布鲁斯这一下，冲力让他往后趔趄了一下。一阵凛然的疼痛从小臂上传来，这片淤青等下摘掉项圈后估计也要恢复个好几分钟。不过布鲁斯已经算是手下留情了，否则此时此刻，他手上还能不能有根完整的骨头都难说。

“认输？”

布鲁斯玩味道。

克拉克从地上直起身子，露出一个罕见的笑容。自从他十六岁在棒球比赛里把队友撞骨折之后，这样好胜的笑容就很少在他脸上浮现了。克拉克再一次摆出出拳的动作，舌尖轻轻地抵上自己的虎牙：

“不……你非常了解我的，布鲁斯。永不。”

下一秒他们几乎同时出拳，凶猛的一击划出一道破空声。布鲁斯和克拉克不约而同地选择了放弃防守，把全身的力气集中于攻击的那一下。鲜明的疼痛从腹部传来——蝙蝠侠还是要略高一筹，克拉克击中了他，但着力点有意无意地只扫在了大腿肌肉上。

“咳！”

布鲁斯的耳麦里，不知是谁被呛得噎了一声。他和克拉克再一次踉跄着拉开距离，新一轮游走，等待下一个进攻的时刻。

战斗已经进入了白热化阶段。他们俩都汗流浃背，克拉克的浅灰色训练服贴在他身上，洇着一大块深色的汗迹；不需要超级听力，布鲁斯也能听到彼此粗重的呼吸和鼓擂般的心跳；克拉克的头发一团糟。老天，但他看上去是那么该死的性感，让布鲁斯想把牙齿嵌进他的脖子，击败、制服再拥有。

“兄弟，这太他妈的精彩了！”

全然不知布鲁斯在听着他们的谈话的钢骨大喊道。他的蝙蝠警报探测器真的该升升级了。

“没错……”巴里已经看得忘记了咀嚼。布鲁斯和克拉克此刻在训练场中，仿佛某种奇怪的阴阳图案，彼此牵制着迂回。下一次他们碰撞时，会产生混沌。下一次，下一秒，下一道呼吸间。

“太酷了……感觉像在玩什么格斗升级游戏，星期一的时候酥皮还只撑了21分钟。”

哈尔嘎吱嘎吱地嚼着嘴里的爆米花：“如果不是担心自己的生命的话，我也想报名蝙蝠侠特训班了。”

“配置上来讲，我们不是大超那种直接战力输出型。”

“老蝙蝠也不是。”

“他是玩家，天才，他全面通杀。”

“这点我还是可以勉强认可的。上帝，我们的‘世界最佳搭档秀’可不可以续订十八季！”

钢骨机械眼中一点暗暗的红色明显在闪烁，他开着录像呢。

“下一次WWE打电话来我家的时候，我会让他们滚，从此之后只有布鲁斯和克拉克可以骗走我的钱了。”

又是一阵猛吸可乐的声音。

场内，布鲁斯和克拉克再次结束了又一个回合。超人把蝙蝠侠骑在身下两次，蝙蝠侠扼住超人的脖子和手腕三次。他们都气喘吁吁，摆回防守的动作，一深一浅的蓝眸中跳跃着兴奋的火光。

“等我一秒钟。”

布鲁斯勾起一个笑容，背景小品到此结束，剩下的最后几分钟里，他只想专注在眼前的敌人身上。享受克拉克的攻击、他痛苦时的闷哼、他压住自己身体时灼热的体温。

他抬起手摘下那个小小的耳麦，在指尖碾碎，然而，在他反应过来前，一个压制性的拥抱已经扑了上来——克拉克一手搂着他的脑后，一手抵住他的腰间，他们在那一瞬间共同纠缠着倒在地上。克拉克坐在布鲁斯的胯间，把他的双手死死的钳在头顶。

克拉克的拇指摩挲着他的脉搏，他低下头得意地笑了笑：

“随机应变。我从世上最伟大的空手白刃搏斗家那学来的。”

卑鄙。布鲁斯万万没有想到他会趁这一秒偷袭，但他对现在的姿势也没有什么认真的不满意。

他躺在他身下，懒懒地、完全不设防地躺在垫子上，任由克拉克制着他：

“哈，那你还真会触类旁通啊。”

克拉克的影子遮住了少许洒落下来的灯光，布鲁斯的双眼在阴影下看起来像午夜的大海。一个正中下怀似的微笑，让克拉克脑海中某个警铃本能性地大作——

布鲁斯的下身猛地用力，用一种近乎不可能的柔韧和爆发力，瞬间将那肌肉修纤的双腿夹在了克拉克的脖颈两侧。超人因这出其不意的攻击而慌了神，试图用双手去扯开布鲁斯的大腿，却在无意间放开了这头野兽的桎梏。

布鲁斯迅速撑起身子，拽住克拉克的双臂，有那么一秒钟他们呼吸近得几乎快要接吻。但下一刻，布鲁斯的气息一晃而逝，他撑着克拉克的肩膀，在一秒钟之内完成了抽身、跃起和转体的动作。

蝙蝠侠的大腿紧紧地绞住克拉克的脖子，大腿内侧灼热的温度和那个抑制项圈一起，贴在他的脉搏上。

“克拉克。”

他们背对着钢骨他们，从那个角度看，只会误以为布鲁斯在做最后的施力，迫使克拉克认输；然而只有他们俩知道，此刻的布鲁斯没有使一丝力气——他的腿间夹着克拉克的脖子，五指轻轻地揉着他的头发。

该死，下次告诉克拉克别穿这套灰色的训练服了，天杀的颜色把他的裆部变化勾勒得格外明显，这直接导致了蝙蝠侠在此次格斗中至少四次不同程度的分神。

布鲁斯的声音粗哑而情动：

“我看得见你裤子里的小变化，克拉克。你想要我吗？”

他用腿去蹭他的脸颊，他的下颚，他的胸口。垂落的脚尖刚好落在他小腹的位置，有一搭没一搭地撩拨着那处支起。

“布鲁斯……”

他向后微仰着头，靠在布鲁斯的腹肌上。克拉克感受得到他们一样急促的呼吸，他对上那双俯视他的眼睛。

他眨眨眼，向他的伴侣展示眼中赤裸的渴望。

布鲁斯拽着他的头发，手指滑过他暴露无遗的喉咙。

“那就跪下。克拉克， **跪下** 。”

一两秒的迟疑，没有抵抗，克拉克慢慢放下已经支起了一边的膝盖。恍然间他的姿势和方才骑坐在布鲁斯身上时没什么两样，可却又似乎截然不同。几分钟的流逝间，他颠倒过他们间的沙漏，新一轮的计时开始了。

布鲁斯满足地低吼着，他的抚摸擦过克拉克的颧骨。

“好孩子。”

忽然滴滴两声轻响，一个小时过去，他颈间的抑制项圈弹开了。布鲁斯拽着取下它，把那玩意儿丢在一旁的地上。

超人的力量再一次涌进他的四肢百骸。布鲁斯从他身上站起身来，手指留恋而隐秘地刮过他的耳垂。

他的声音又变回了蝙蝠侠的那种声线：“你们知道一个小时之后还有个联盟会议吧？”

布鲁斯对着作战室的单面镜冷冷地说，奇怪的是，明明他才是那个对着一团反光黑玻璃讲话的人，外面那三个反而感觉像被看穿了一样。

“收到！”

哈尔敬了个蝙蝠侠看不到的礼，下一秒拉着剩下两个和食物残渣光速闪人。

布鲁斯低下头，看着依旧跪在地上的克拉克。他的双手撑在膝盖上，张着嘴大口喘息着，仿佛在从刚刚的窒息中找回呼吸，仿佛在适应涌进体内的超能力。蝙蝠侠的躯体在他面前投下一小块倒影。

“三分钟后到我房间来。”

布鲁斯低声吩咐。他转身走出训练室，直到他的身影被那扇门阻绝之前，克拉克都一直停在原地，跪着。

  
-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

在克拉克的手触到指纹锁以前，门就被从里面打开了。

布鲁斯拽着他的手腕将他猛地拉进房间，嘭的一声巨响，房门又再一次重重地摔上。克拉克被扳着肩膀扔在了墙上，布鲁斯的嘴唇抵上来，决绝地封锁住他的呼吸。

这个亲吻几乎像在撕咬。克拉克张开嘴，迎接布鲁斯的舌头侵入他的口腔。舌尖滑过牙齿，轻佻地掠过克拉克的唇瓣。布鲁斯含弄他的下唇，泽津的水声伴随着粗重的呼吸传来。他吻他的技法莽撞又蛮横，像个完全不懂怎样接吻的人，只是带着一丝残暴的热情，用自己湿润的呼吸舐过他的舌尖、嘴角和下颚。

呼吸变成了无关紧要的事，每一次吸入氧气只是让彼此间的火焰燃得更旺。布鲁斯的双手死死地扣着他的肩头，克拉克扶上他的腰……

在进入房间的第48秒，克拉克终于意识到，自己怀中的布鲁斯此时正一丝不挂。

似乎是捕捉到他瞳孔惊讶地放大的瞬间，布鲁斯的眼睛得意地弯了起来。他不轻不重地咬了一下克拉克的嘴唇。克拉克吻着他，视线下移，布鲁斯劲瘦的腰肢抵在他的小腹上，半勃的性器摩挲着训练服的棉质面料，留下一道暗色的水迹。他的胸膛正为激烈的拥吻而起伏，饱满的胸肌挤压在他们的拥抱间，淡褐色的乳头挺立着。

“别分神。”布鲁斯挑着他的下颚，把他牵回他们的亲吻中。克拉克尝到他微微挑起的嘴角。

蝙蝠侠的话永远要读言外之意，嘴唇再一次贴合的同时，布鲁斯的注意力却明显相当无耻地转移了。他的手掌一路向下，探入克拉克的上衣，饥渴地抚摸着他的肌肉，手指顺着腹股沟探入克拉克的下身。

掌心隔着内裤抵上他的阴茎，布鲁斯像早有预料般堵上他的嘴，吞下克拉克还未出口的呻吟。他的手心压在阴茎上画着圈。克拉克掐着布鲁斯的屁股，把他更紧密地压进自己的怀抱。

布鲁斯挣扎着结束这个吻，他的呼吸急促，嘴唇上挂着淫靡的水光。那双蓝眼睛透过睫毛的阴影看着克拉克：

“到浴室去。”

布鲁斯的双腿夹住他的腰，克拉克托起他的屁股。他没有用超级速度，他们就像一对陷于情热中的普通情侣，一边啃咬着对方的下巴，一边跌跌撞撞地走进了布鲁斯房间里的淋浴间。

浴室不大，毕竟，这是一颗太空基地上的蝙蝠侠休息室，不是韦恩庄园里那个跟克拉克卧室差不多大、足够他们在里面厮混上小半天的贵族房间。全透明的钢化玻璃浴室里，只给他们留下了刚供转身的空间。

但这丝毫没有影响到两人间愈发火热的张力。布鲁斯利落地剥光了克拉克身上碍事的衣服，他们赤裸地拥抱，那个吻一刻也没有停止。克拉克搂着他的腰把他压在坚硬的玻璃上，冰凉的温度让布鲁斯的身体随之一颤。

他仰起头，压抑地呻吟了一声，抬手打开了淋浴器开关。

猛烈的水流打在他们俩的身上，温暖而疼痛。布鲁斯总是喜欢把水压调得很高，迟钝的痛感让他喉咙里溢出低沉的怒吼。沐浴液被胡乱地涂在彼此身上又胡乱冲掉，克拉克抬起他的下颚，吻着他的眼角，把前额湿淋淋的头发一丝丝向后捋好。

“克拉克……”布鲁斯的手压在他的锁骨上，水汽氤氲，打湿了他的瞳孔。

他目不转睛地看着克拉克被打湿的面孔：

“你总是让人移不开眼光。”

蝙蝠侠搭在肩膀上的手指示意性地按了按，克拉克的吻会意地顺着他的脖子一路向下，呼吸擦过布鲁斯小腹的一道刀疤，停在两腿之间。

克拉克跪在他面前的地上，把布鲁斯的性器吞了进去。

只能描述而无法体验超人献上的口交，是一件相当残忍的事。克拉克是一个……一个非常优秀的学生，他总是能准确无误地记住布鲁斯身上每一个敏感点，再用最完美的那种方式回馈给他。布鲁斯的龟头抵在他嘴唇上，那只刚刚舐过他嘴唇的舌头灵活地挑逗着冠状沟，精妙的快感像浪潮一样冲刷着他的理智。布鲁斯迷茫的视线向下看去，对上克拉克笑意盈盈的双眼。

“你知不知道你现在的样子很像小氪？”

布鲁斯的手指插进他淋湿的头发，笑着问他。

“那这就是我的错，”克拉克的嘴唇滑过他的柱身，他含糊不清地说，“在这种时候依旧让你提到别的名字。”

布鲁斯好气又好笑地捏了一下他的耳垂：“克拉克，你在和你的狗吃醋！”

“依旧。”

他笑着叹气。玻璃上的水雾把外面的世界阻绝在另一边，他的眼前只剩白茫茫的一片朦胧，和朦胧里克拉克湿润的双眼。飞溅的水珠落在他脸上，像碎裂在大理石上的水晶，那些闪着光的液体淌过他高挺的鼻梁，滑过嘴角。克拉克张开嘴唇，把布鲁斯的茎身吞了进去。

自由女神像在上，大都会的守护天使为什么会有这么好的口交技术。氪星人的咽反射非常微弱，克拉克每次都可以畅通无阻的含到布鲁斯的根部。那双红润的嘴唇紧紧地箍住他的阴茎，让布鲁斯享受他喉头的收缩，再裹着柱身一点点退出，浑浊的前液挂在他尚未合拢的嘴角旁。

布鲁斯拍拍他的脸，示意他做得很好。克拉克稍微加快了些速度，每一次深喉都在他嘴里撞出“呃咯”的水声。他的手掌抵弄着布鲁斯的囊袋，指尖按摩着会阴部位。

“操……克拉克。”

布鲁斯的喘息粗糙而急迫，他开始本能地摆动腰肢，操进那张温暖的嘴里。几乎是耗尽了所有的蝙蝠意志力，他才压抑住射在克拉克嘴里的冲动。布鲁斯半眯着眼睛摩挲着找到了开关，哗啦啦的水流停止，淋浴仓一阵短暂的烘干声。

他把克拉克从地上拽起来，推搡着这个还明显没回过神来的人去换衣服。

“布鲁斯……？”

克拉克迷茫的双眼对上他的，嘴角明明还沾着一丝爱液，脸上是怎么摆出那么无辜的表情的。那双眼睛蓝得一丝瑕疵都没有，弄得好像布鲁斯才是做错了事的那一个。

布鲁斯不做解释，只是推着他的后腰，把他押送到床边：

“坐下。”

克拉克疑惑地坐在床边，看着布鲁斯从衣柜里拿出他放在这的备用超人制服。他拿着那套衣服走回床边，站在克拉克身前，几近射精的阴茎挺立着。

他脸上露出那种蝙蝠式的期待微笑：

“今天的安全词？”

克拉克撑在从床上，视线一路从完美的腰腹曲线逡巡回布鲁斯的脸。喉结艰涩地滚动了一下，他勾起个相当灿烂的微笑：

“投降（Surrender）。”

“嗯……”遭到挑衅的蝙蝠侠饶有兴致地眯起了眼睛。

“很好的选择，克拉克。”他舔舔嘴唇，扶着克拉克的肩，膝盖抵床，俯身拉进他们之间的距离。

布鲁斯覆在他的耳边，轻微的气音几乎像是喘息：

“那让我们来看看你是不是和我想象中一样难缠的对手吧。”

“——穿上。”

他把制服上衣递给克拉克，然后是披风，裤子拉到大腿中上的位置，最后穿好靴子。布鲁斯抬起手，整理了一下克拉克额前的卷毛，他几乎就要和大都会海报上明日之子神圣的形象一模一样了。

然而布鲁斯制止了他扣好裤子的动作。超人在他的命令下不得不坐在床上，因为方才浴室里的胡闹而半勃的性器暴露在空气中。

布鲁斯的手握住自己的阴茎，他撑着克拉克的肩膀，另一只手开始抚慰自己。睫毛投下的阴影下，露骨的目光滑过克拉克被制服完美包裹的身体。超人的小腹起伏着，他无助地扬起脸，等待布鲁斯的安排。

“我想对着这张脸射出来，克拉克。”

布鲁斯的声音沙哑，他本就几乎已经到了极限。克拉克的表情意乱情迷而又隐忍，他加快了手中撸动的速度，对着那张完美的面孔自慰着。

“射在你的嘴里、胸前、你的披风上面，在你张嘴跪在我面前的时候……”

克拉克的呼吸也随之加快，嘴唇无意识地张开。他绷住身体，手指攥紧身下的床单。

“你想要这个身体、这个屁股，堪萨斯……你就得努力点把它赢过来啊。”

布鲁斯的额头抵着他的。他沉重地粗喘着，在一声低吼中达到了高潮，浊白的精液射在克拉克赤裸的性器和大腿根上。

情动后的声音温醇而沙哑，布鲁斯贴在克拉克嘴边，看着他的双眼喃喃道：

“只有好孩子才能获得奖励，告诉我克拉克，你会乖乖听话吗？”

克拉克揪着床单，感受着布鲁斯的手指把精液抹开的动作：“……Yes, Master.”

布鲁斯挤出最后几滴液体，擦在超人制服裤子的内衬上。他捧着克拉克的脸，在嘴角落下一个小小的亲吻。

“那就展示给我看。穿上裤子。”

克拉克穿好制服，指腹不受控地发软，几乎捏不住衣服的边沿。最后一枚暗扣摁上，光滑的布料再一次把他的身体完美地包裹起来。他又是超人了。方才淫荡的混乱时刻只剩下唯一的证据：布鲁斯的精液黏腻地贴在裆部的位置，动作过大时会发出色情的细微水声。

“联盟会议还有十分开始，卡尔。”

布鲁斯狡黠地笑着，从他身上直起身体，他完美、性感而又赤裸的身体。蝙蝠侠站在灯光下面看着他，像在注视进了圈套的猎物。

“带着我给你的东西过去吧，早一点去坐下，否则全联盟的人都要看着你半勃着走进会议室的样子了。”

联盟顾问抱臂看着他，微笑是全无破绽的无辜：

“超人先生，使命召唤啊。”

——————————

“接下来是今天例会的第14项也是最后一项议题，关于卢瑟在新闻发布会上对正义联盟的‘诬陷’做出强烈谴责……”

戴安娜的声音从不远处传来，落进克拉克的耳朵里却仿佛一光年那么遥远。今天轮到她主持联盟会议。超人端端正正地坐在他惯常的首位上，蝙蝠侠也依例坐在他旁边，黑乎乎的一团阴影隔开了主席和其余成员。

亚马逊公主的声音还在继续，已经过去快一个小时了。通常，会议桌上此时依旧保持着超级专注力的只会剩下超人一个人，不过今天，克拉克的理智早已在第三项议题就停止了运转。

感谢拉奥，最近琼恩出星际任务去了，否则可怜的火星人一定会被超人脑子里的声音吵到发疯的。

布鲁斯的体液黏在下体处，稍微一个动作，超级听力就能捕捉到粘稠的液体被紧身衣挤压出的咕唧声。整场会议里克拉克都勃起着，每当他试图想象些无关紧要的事、压下下腹的灼热感时，浮现在眼前的都是布鲁斯的脸。他撑着自己的肩膀手淫，他高潮时抵在牙齿上的舌尖，他在自己面前换上蝙蝠装的制服……

蝙蝠侠坐在他旁边，面具下袒露的那一小块皮肤散发出只有氪星人才能嗅到的，水汽的味道。

那湿润的感觉像梦魇一样纠缠着克拉克。蝙蝠侠的嘴唇内侧还残留着若隐若现的咬痕，在他发言时一闪而过，暴露出方才淋浴间里的另一个共犯。然而那个混蛋表现得那么悠闲，他记笔记的手还时不时地在桌上轻叩两下，恨不得向全世界宣布他现在心情多么愉悦似的。

克拉克的视线顺着布鲁斯的指尖滑上他的臂甲，他还记得上一次撕开它们时布鲁斯颤抖的呻吟……

“卡尔？”

戴安娜的声音。听上去她似乎已经叫他的名字不止一遍了。

“你还好吗？”她关切地看着他。

“啊——我没事的，只是不好意思，稍微有一点走神。”

他尽力摆出一个礼貌的歉意微笑。身旁，布鲁斯意味深长地哼了一声，蝙蝠侠的双腿交叠起来。

“没关系的，卡尔，”戴安娜的微笑是那么善解人意，以至于让卡尔的耳尖烧得更厉害了些，“对于卢瑟的卑鄙行径，我们都很抱歉也很愤怒，如果我们的讨论有任何让你不舒服的地方，记得及时提醒我。”

蝙蝠侠接上她的话：“我们有必要作出一套完备的解决方案，卢瑟的目标不仅仅是超人，他针对的是整个正义联盟。”

布鲁斯的语调一如既往，可听见蝙蝠侠的声音读出自己的名字，却仿佛一根拔不出来的针嵌入了皮下。

“我赞同蝙蝠侠的观点，”戴安娜在离他们不到两米远的地方滑动着屏幕，“特雷弗上校为已经在着手相关的公关回应，我个人建议加强对氪元素的追踪和监控……”

布鲁斯的手滑上他的大腿。

对不起了戴安娜——这是克拉克脑海里蹦出来的第一个念头。在你讲话中途走神是一件很无礼的事，但一个人的身边总会有那么些坏影响存在……而且看起来，布鲁斯似乎很乐意也很享受当这个害群之马。

那些手指，那些刚刚傲慢地倚在布鲁斯唇边的手指，此时正在克拉克的大腿上游走着。蝙蝠侠微微侧身，披风挡住了其余人的视线，五指肆无忌惮地扫过他的下身。一道电流打过克拉克的脊椎。

“他这个老狐狸，每次证据绕来绕去都绕不到他身上……”

“我们应该建立更有效的紧急联络系统，这次卢瑟很明显是钻了火星猎人不在的空子。”

“我们总不能就这么眼睁睁地看着卢瑟又一次脱罪，还得意洋洋地反咬我们一口吧？”

成员们的声音还在继续。布鲁斯的抚摸掠过他的髋骨和大腿，覆上克拉克竭力隐藏在会议桌下的那处凸起，拇指摩挲着他的腿根内侧。

“我同意闪电侠的看法。”蝙蝠侠变音后低沉沙哑的声音如是说道，平稳而又简短的句子在克拉克耳朵里却不异于春药。

“看吧，连蝙蝠侠都赞同了！我真的觉得我们有必要……”

你他妈个混蛋。克拉克在心里咒骂了一句，视线对上布鲁斯的。护目镜状似无意地瞥了他一眼，那对苍白饶有兴致地眯了眯，布鲁斯的掌心轻轻地开始动作。

布鲁斯压着他的性器画着圈，另一只手状似无意地撑着下巴，抵在微微张开的嘴唇上。他的舌尖舔过嘴唇内侧隐蔽的咬痕，犬齿碾在那一点上，故意在方才克拉克咬过的地方施力，渗出淡淡的血丝，甜腥的味道冲击着氪星人的嗅觉。

会议室、瞭望塔甚至窗外的地球都仿佛在这一刻退化为白噪音。克拉克的超级感官被完全刺激醒了，却只能歇斯底里地专注于布鲁斯一个人。身下，他的按揉极尽色情和温柔，向克拉克坦诚着他的饥渴……

“布鲁斯。”

克拉克难以抑制地低声叹息道。

会议室里的其他人没有注意到他的声音，他们还在完善着那个针对卢瑟和其他潜在威胁的防御提案。只有蝙蝠侠听见了那三个字，他也在等着这个。

那永远严肃着的嘴角露出一个近乎满意的微笑。布鲁斯听着克拉克的喘息，舔了舔嘴唇，从电脑上调出个文件投影在屏幕上：

“我已经草拟好了一套可行方案，钢骨方才提出来的意见可以加作补充……”

拉奥啊布鲁斯，你是故意把会议拖延了十分钟吗？

“呃，请继续，蝙蝠侠？”

“……”

众人浏览着屏幕上相当完备的对应方案，核对了两三个细枝末节的问题，便在不到三分钟内迅速敲定了最终措施。神奇女侠站在主位，满意地理好桌面上的文件。直到她宣布会议结束，大家似乎都没有注意到直到最后一刻都表现得过分沉默的超人。

罪魁祸首收回手，站起身来。克拉克的制服裆部撑起紧绷绷的一块，但布鲁斯不会允许他现在就射的。他离开会议桌前，披风扫过依旧坐在原位的超人。

“Bats，”会议室门口，巴里皱着眉头道，“不是怀疑，卢瑟的戒心高得可怕，你觉得他真的会那样暴露自己的把柄吗……”

蝙蝠侠的脚步顿了一下。他背对着卡尔，黑披风像瀑布般散落，声音里有隐隐的笑意。他的回答模棱两可：

“当然，他逃不掉的。”

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

“Bruce, please……”

又是一道压迫感从大腿内侧传来，漆黑的尼龙绳把他的下肢牢牢地捆在椅子腿上。童子军入门课里可不会传授这样精妙的结，布鲁斯的手灵巧地绑住他，大张着双腿的克拉克被束缚在座位上。

“耐心一点，克拉克，我们才刚刚开始呢。”

布鲁斯握着他的脚踝，绳索在那处绕了两圈。

会议结束后他们几乎是立刻冲回了布鲁斯的房间。带着黑色手套的手解下克拉克的披风，把他摁在自己的椅子里；万能腰带里的绳索紧紧地绑住他，克拉克旁观过蝙蝠侠这么拷问罪犯，但从没幻想过那绳子勒进自己皮肤时……会是这样的触感。

粗糙的质感绕过他的小腹，嵌进大腿根和膝弯，最后变成抵住踝骨的一枚绳结。布鲁斯的掌心亲昵地抚摸着他的大腿，克拉克第一次觉得，超人的制服好像有点过于紧身了。

他的捆绑缓慢而精准，像一台严肃的手术，以至于过去的每一刻对于克拉克来说都似乎比上一秒更漫长。直到一切结束，布鲁斯才奖励了他唇上轻轻的一个吻，柔软一触即逝。他转动椅子的方向，捏着克拉克的下巴强迫他直视前方。

布鲁斯在瞭望塔上的房间和他的蝙蝠洞别无二致：机能设计的工作台、桌上零落的工具和文件、黑漆漆的一切和实用至上的家具。克拉克的目光顺着布鲁斯命令的方向看过去……床和工作台之间的那面镜子里，勃起的超人被黑色的绳索分开双腿，无助地坐在蝙蝠侠的椅子上。

“看着我，看着你自己，卡尔。”

清晰的反射把此时此刻的每一个动作都回馈给克拉克。镜中，布鲁斯走到他身后，一只手抚摸着克拉克暴露无遗的咽喉，另一只手则再次伸进了万能腰带——

咔哒一声轻响，克拉克的双手被反绞着铐在了椅后。

脖子上的爱抚倏然变了，蝙蝠侠的小臂狠狠地勒着他，克拉克发出一声吃痛的呜咽。他的视线一刻也没离开过那面镜子，布鲁斯站在他身后，左臂锁住他的咽喉，对着气管施力，右手与此同时顺着胸膛向下游走。

他摸上克拉克裆部明显的凸起，指尖按摩着底部的两枚小球，掌根揉弄着他充血的茎身。

布鲁斯俯下身子，蹭蹭他的脸侧。如果不是喉咙上愈发强烈的窒息感，克拉克几乎要把这个姿势错认为拥抱了；可也正是因为那无伤大雅的窒息感，下体的热意变得愈发汹涌起来。

“你硬得像块滚烫的钢铁，亲爱的。”

他没有关掉变声器，蝙蝠侠的声音是非人的沙哑低沉。克拉克注视着镜子，注视着布鲁斯落在他脸颊上的那些细细碎碎的亲吻，身下他灵活的动作，自己愈发明显的勃起。

布鲁斯的牙齿啃咬着他的耳尖：

“Now Talk.”

脖子上的压迫感减轻了一点，克拉克大口地吸入氧气。“布鲁斯……”

“我、我感觉非常好，我喜欢刚刚那一下……”

他的声音发抖，承认自己喜欢自己被布鲁斯勒到窒息比缺氧本身更让他血液加速。蝙蝠侠低哼了一声，加重另一只手的力道，从他的俘虏身上逼出更多的告白。

“我想要操你披风下的那个屁股，把精液射进你的身体深处……你不知道穿着制服的你有多性感，每一次看你握着钩抓枪荡在哥谭的楼宇之间时，我会庆幸自己的飞行能力，能够跟在你身后欣赏披风扬起的那一瞬间。”

克拉克看着镜子里的自己，脸颊烧得发烫，他不知道那些句子是怎么从自己嘴里自然而然地流出来的。这是布鲁斯·韦恩的超能力，有的时候比戴安娜的索套更加管用，他变得惊人的被动和坦诚，那正是蝙蝠侠的目的。

“是的克拉克，说出来，那就是你的幻想……”粗粝的声音像来自野兽的喉咙，可面罩露出的那一小片肌肤却亲密地贴在克拉克的颈侧，仿佛发情的雌兽。

“你当然想要它，你的制服把你的渴望勒得那么明显。大都会的象征，真理、正义……是那些布料更紧还是我的后面更紧？你想要操我，连制服都不脱，解开拉链像一头失去理智的动物那样狠狠地操我。”

布鲁斯收回盖在他下体的那只手。超人裆部凸起着明显的一块，那双健壮的大腿绷紧着，捆在上面的尼龙绳嵌得更深。失去布鲁斯的抚慰让克拉克难受地呻吟出来，他的肌肉不自觉地颤抖着，因为强烈的快感，也因为他不得不保持着高度自控而不崩断那些绳索。

他为布鲁斯服务，他不能让主人失望。

布鲁斯的双手傲慢地撑在椅背上，他站在克拉克的身后，全套蝙蝠装穿戴整齐，和房间里所有的黑色融为一体。克拉克忽然觉得头顶的那盏灯光有几分刺眼。

“我想要你的一切，布鲁斯。想要你舔我的……”他哽了一下，但最终还是鼓起勇气说下去，“……我的鸡巴，而我的舌头则伸进你的小穴里。是的主人，我想操进你的身体，欣赏你高潮的样子。每一次和你并肩站在正义联盟的记者会的时候，我都要压抑自己的冲动，以免在那么多镜头面前把手伸进你的披风里。”

“刚刚的会议，戴安娜说的一个字我都没有听进去……拉奥，我满脑子只想着把你摁在那张桌子上操到射精。”

他的声音渐渐弱下去，超人完美的颧骨上飞着两抹可疑的红晕。布鲁斯缓慢地从身后的昏暗里走上前来，手指若有若无地触碰着克拉克的身体。

“继续。”

“我喜欢你穿着制服的样子，那些紧身衣把你身上的每一块肌肉都包裹得十分诱人。我知道这、这很奇怪……在和你上床之前我不知道我有这么多的情结……”

仅仅是说出这些话，就几乎把克拉克逼到了高潮的边缘。语言上的诚实比身体上的诚实需要更多的信任，也带回更大的快感。布鲁斯站在他面前，目镜挡去了他的眼睛，永远抿得死死的嘴角此刻却满意地勾着。他在克拉克面前解下披风，从容地跪坐在他的两腿之间。

“操，布鲁斯……”

克拉克的瞳孔轻微地放大了。他依旧是那个双目惨白的哥谭梦魇，然而一丝诡异但极致的色情却刺中了克拉克的胸口——布鲁斯背对着镜子，他的蝴蝶骨、他流畅遒劲的肌肉和那个屁股在倒影中一览无遗，蝙蝠尖耳埋在他的胯间。他不再看得见自己的勃起，却开始幻想那张完美的嘴能在这个姿势下做出什么事。

布鲁斯舔过他的大腿内侧，用牙齿啃咬捆着克拉克的绳子。

“继续。”

“我……我觉得会这样直接射出来，我看着你的脸就可以射出来。”克拉克流连却又畏缩地把视线从镜子上移开，他不知所措地半眯着眼睛，尽管穿在超人的制服里，依旧像第一天来到大都会的肯特家男孩那样慌张。

他低垂的天蓝色双眼像只受了委屈的寻回犬：

“我想对你做任何事，布鲁斯，在你身上。”

蝙蝠侠的双手搭在他的大腿上，他抬起头，在面具下对着克拉克露出一个布鲁西式的微笑：“你真的有你说的那么经验丰富吗，宝贝？任何事，那可代表了很多很多。”

布鲁斯的脸枕在他的小腹上，感受着克拉克急促的呼吸。

“或许你需要一个好一点的导师。”

他的手指隔着制服爱抚着氪星人紧实的肌肉。

“那现在，超人，挣开你的手铐。”

布鲁斯的命令下，他想也不想地扯碎了那副手铐。不堪一击的铰链碎成了几片，他捋下手腕上的钢环，对待废纸那样把黑色的金属揉成了一团。自由了的双手抚上布鲁斯的后颈，他的眼神哀求，可明明布鲁斯才是跪着的那个。

“好孩子。”他握住他的手，亲亲他的指尖。布鲁斯引导着克拉克的手指拂过自己的嘴唇、下巴和颈线，直到指尖落在他胸口的蝙蝠标记上。

“这是你想要的吗？”

他抬起头询问他的奴隶，语气丝毫不像个疑问句。

“布鲁斯，求你……”

“你今天暂时可以得到它了。”

他对克拉克露出一个狡黠的微笑，拽住他的手轻轻施力，用银河系里最强有力的武器对准着自己——布鲁斯用他的指尖划开了蝙蝠装。克拉克拥有他所不能达到的强大，而他，他有一双拿刀的手。

“啊……”

布鲁斯因为胸口的触感而低声呻吟着。克拉克的指尖勾勒着那个标志，胸前的防弹铠甲被超人切开，袒露出蝙蝠形状的镂空。

他仰着头舔了舔干渴的嘴唇，胸肌之间浅浅的沟壑袒露在克拉克的视线下。方才蝙蝠装的那些禁欲或者威慑此时已经当然无存了，只剩下纯粹的黑色所反衬出的纯粹的色情。布鲁斯挤压着自己的胸口，他看起来像一个冷郁而饥渴的哥特婊子。

“我已经湿了，克拉克。”他扭了扭腰肢，挺起身子，双手勾住超人的制服边沿，“我已经对你那根家伙迫不及待了。”

他勾下超人的裤子，那根早已全然勃起的阴茎弹跳着拍打在他的脸上。挂在上面的布鲁斯自己的精液和克拉克渗出的前液混合在一起，溅在蝙蝠侠的面具上。布鲁斯低着头舔了舔他的龟头，浅浅地吞吐了几下，就把那根水光淋漓的阴茎夹在了自己的两胸之间。

克拉克的后脑勺崩溃地抵上椅背，他握着扶手大声咒骂了一句。

“你表现得如此——非凡啊，小男孩。”

布鲁斯捧着自己的胸肌，挺弄着爱抚乳沟间的勃然巨物。他示意克拉克揉揉他的乳头，那两粒深红色的凸起在超人的抚摸下迅速的充血肿硬起来。

“那感觉不好受吧，克拉克，你已经连续勃起了多久？快要两个小时了？”

布鲁斯继续做着乳交，咕叽咕叽的水声从他的胸前传来，紧致而弹性的触感让克拉克的马眼颤抖着流出前液，滴在他裸露的肌肤和深色的制服上。

“操，你都已经这么硬了……你粗得像根定制情趣玩具，亲爱的，我的胸前甚至包不住你的三分之一。”

他遗憾又期待地感叹着，低下头配合着自己的动作，时不时用舌尖舔舔他硕大的龟头。强烈的视觉冲击窜过克拉克的视觉神经，他看着那片诱人的胸口很快被淫靡的液体所打湿。镜中的倒影里，布鲁斯的臀部肌肉诚实地绷紧着。

布鲁斯又挤着自己的胸肉，用硬挺的乳粒去拨弄克拉克的马眼和冠状沟。

“你忍得很辛苦啊，我的乖狗狗。”

克拉克溺水般喘息着，他望着布鲁斯点点头。

得到满意答案的蝙蝠侠笑了一下，他扯下那双黑色的手套。克拉克的视线完全无法从他的动作上移开，那其中所包含的一切，他的动作、姿态和背后蕴含的深意都极尽色情，深色的凯芙拉布料褪去，一点一点露出它掩盖着那双骨节分明的手。

布鲁斯握住克拉克的阴茎，他的指腹按揉着那些凸起的青筋。

“你想要射吗，克拉克？你想射出来吗？”

他撸动着他的性器，轻声的低语充满诱导。

“是，布鲁斯，我想要射……”

布鲁斯仔仔细细地欣赏着他脸上的每一丝崩溃和愉悦。他似乎就是恶趣味地喜欢听到对手哀求着的声音，尤其是当它出自地球上最强大之人的口中。

“你表现得很好，卡尔……”布鲁斯的声音缥缈如耳语。

他的另一只手摘下自己的面具，微微汗湿的碎发下，那双钢蓝色的眼睛如夜幕中的星星一样闪烁着。

“现在，射吧，我允许你射在我的脸上。”

伴随着忍耐的颤抖，一大股浓白的精液喷射在了布鲁斯脸上。他毫不躲闪地张开嘴，伸出舌头，期待地迎接克拉克的释放。腥膻的液体洒在他的鼻梁、颧骨和嘴里，零碎的几点挂在扇动的睫毛和下颚上，最终全被布鲁斯涂抹下来吃掉。

他舔干净自己指节的那些爱液：“尝着还不错。”

克拉克的大脑一片空白，终于迎来的射精让他整个人的身体像是和蒙戈打了一架一样疲惫。他仿佛浸在一池温水中，失焦的双眼茫然地看着布鲁斯。

“感觉怎么样，堪萨斯？”布鲁斯故意挑着眉毛问他，这个纯粹的恶魔。他的手掌按摩着阴茎末端的囊袋，那根憋了许久的性器明显还半硬着。

“我感觉、我感觉很爽，主人……”

他还没有完全回过神来，天空一样的蓝眸里还有几丝无助的迷乱。

“嗯……”布鲁斯直起身子，他挂着水光的脸庞在灯光下散发出诱人的光泽，“而一个听话的男孩总是应该怀有报答之心，你会好好操我吗，亲爱的？”

克拉克点点头，布鲁斯的手捧起他的脸，交换了一个漫长的深吻。中途他本能地想要搂住布鲁斯的腰和屁股，却在最后一刻犹豫地停住了手。

察觉到他动作的布鲁斯露出一个满意的微笑，他最后在他嘴角啄了一下。超人阿波罗般英俊的脸上，有他深深喜爱着的独属于克拉克的纯粹和生涩。

“你长进了。”

他笑着捏了捏他的耳垂，转过身去，坐进克拉克的怀里。

紧身衣隐隐勒出他的臀缝，克拉克还半硬着的性器隔着布料滑动在那道沟壑里。他几乎可以想象那个淡红色的穴口收缩的样子，布鲁斯用臀肉挑逗着他的阴茎，那根又开始有反应的家伙挤压在他们两个的制服布料间。

该死，他超人制服上那些精妙的氪星花纹和蝙蝠装上细密的防滑颗粒。

“我里面已经完全湿透了，克拉克，在等你操进来……”他撑着座椅的扶手，在克拉克身上起伏摇摆着，克拉克可以通过面前的镜子看见他脸上放纵的神态。

龟头在那道缝隙间暧昧地滑动着，黑色的面料上留下一道颜色更深的水痕。

“我有跟你讲过吗？”

布鲁斯的双眼在镜中对上克拉克的视线，他舔舔自己嘴角残留着的白液。

“在来瞭望塔之前我已经做过准备了，会议、浴室和训练之前，在蝙蝠洞里，用你尺寸的那根假阴茎。”

他看着克拉克脸上茫然又本能地兴奋着的表情，得意地感受着身下传来的变化。他靠在克拉克的胸膛上，侧过头吻他雕塑般的下巴。

“所以上次之后，你真的做了一个……”顶层公寓里的那些记忆涌上来，克拉克的下身一阵发热，他以为布鲁斯说的什么要做一根和他一模一样的假阴茎只不过是床上的荤话，但万万没想到某个人的行动力似乎远远超乎他保守的想象。

“是啊，根据瞭望塔里联盟资料的数据以及我的记忆。”他笑了一声，“如果你想看的话，下一次我也不是不可以酌情考虑插着它对你的披风射一发。”

布鲁斯站起身来，他居高临下地打量着克拉克，鹰隼般的蓝眼睛看着挑逗下氪星人再一次勃起的性器：

“不过今天嘛，我更偏向于用超人本人的这一根。”

他向后退了两步，倒在自己的那张床上。布鲁斯分开双腿，屁股磨蹭着身下的床单。

“解开你自己吧，斯莫威尔。”

那些尼龙绳在一连串的断裂声中散落在地上，克拉克毫无阻拦地从椅子上站起身来。灯光和窗外稀薄的阳光笼罩着他，他依然是那个裹在红蓝制服里的神子，带着人一般的冲动抱住了布鲁斯。

他揽着布鲁斯的肩，舔舐啃咬着他的耳后，轻声请示蝙蝠侠的下一个指令。

布鲁斯的双手在他背上的那些诱人的肌肉上游走着，他覆在克拉克耳边：

“把我的制服撕开吧，就像我刚刚教你的那样。”

沉闷的裂帛声再一次响起，克拉克抬手撕掉了他胯部的蝙蝠装。他们俩都向来不会在制服下穿内衣，布鲁斯也早就勃起的性器弹出来，和克拉克的那根挤压在一起，他们在搂抱中磨蹭着彼此，发出低沉的呻吟。

那副场景称得上是奇怪，同时也极致的色情。制服的一部分都还穿在他们身上，但完全看不出原本那样正直的面貌。克拉克的阴茎直挺挺地立着，随着他的动作拍打在小腹上，外星布料上沾着不知道是哪一个人留下来的水痕；另一边布鲁斯就更显糟糕，蝙蝠装的残余部分还紧紧地贴在身上，只有双手、胸口、小腹以下大腿以上的部位暴露着，像某种特制的情趣制服。

那两双笔直修长的腿交叠在一起，布鲁斯呻吟着勾住他的腰：

“来吧，克拉克，操进来，操我，越快越狠越好……”

果然，就像他自己说的那样，布鲁斯的后穴已经全湿了。饥渴地收缩着的小穴毫无障碍地吞进了克拉克的龟头，他叹息着抱紧他，放松穴口迎接他的整根没入。

克拉克握着他的腰，低头欣赏着那圈深红色的穴肉是怎样被撑到一丝褶皱都无。他低吼着，一次性全部捅了进去，温热的内壁贴上来。

快感从尾椎骨窜上他的整个脊背。布鲁斯朦胧的蓝色双眼望着他，后穴一下又一下地技巧性地收缩着，像张灵活的嘴一样吸吮着他的阴茎。

“动动你的鸡巴，童子军。”他恶劣地顶弄着自己的腰，“还是说你这样就可以在我的屁股里射出来？”

克拉克吻了下他的鼻尖，下身听话地开始耸动起来。氪星人粗长的阴茎大开大合地操着布鲁斯的后穴，完全退出又再次没入，囊袋拍击在他的屁股上，那两瓣臀肉很快就被打得发红。

“啊…啊……堪萨斯，你要把我操穿了！”

布鲁斯咬着下唇愉悦地呻吟着。没有人能带给他这种级别的快感，克拉克永远是他们中有着作弊般的压倒性胜利的那一个，即使在床上也是。只需要一点点引导，他就能把布鲁斯操上前所未有的高潮。

氪星人的肌肉随着每一次的插入而绷紧再放松，布鲁斯的手在他身上胡乱地探索。

“那个点……啊……克拉克，你知道的……”

他拍拍克拉克的屁股，示意他按那个角度好好地操操自己的前列腺。克拉克遵循着他的绝对旨意，掐着他的腰开始准确地按摩着那一点。他打开X视线，扶住自己的性器，前前后后地碾过布鲁斯敏感的凸起处。

“操，天杀的……”强烈的快感像高压电一样穿过他的身体，布鲁斯嘶哑地咒骂着。他的后穴为此而痉挛，一股肠液浇在克拉克卖力的阴茎上。

“操我，乖狗狗，就是那样……啊！啊！”

“我爱死你的鸡巴了，克拉克，再快一点……”

布鲁斯的双眼发白，他大声淫叫着，夸赞身上男人的鸡巴、告诉他自己马上就要被操得高潮。他的五指捧着克拉克的后颈，揪住那柔软的黑发。两个人高潮前失神的目光撞在一起，蝙蝠侠并不算大的床上他们拥抱着颠簸，默契地投入一个窒息的吻。

克拉克绷紧着腰，鸡巴全根插进布鲁斯流水的红熟后穴，他小幅度地快速抽插，啪嗒啪嗒的淫秽水声中，那处被操出了细细的白沫。他每一次的动作都比上一次更加用力，布鲁斯配合地收缩穴口，迎接他破格的莽撞。

“克拉克……克拉克……”

他呻吟着他的名字，颤抖着的阴茎来回拍打在两人的小腹间。克拉克和他的额头相抵，他耸动腰肢的动作像只发情的公狗，深深地深深地埋进布鲁斯的身体，想要射进他体内最深处的地方，赢得他配偶的最终所有权。

“我马上就快要……”布鲁斯高潮前的眼睛总是水雾淋漓，他咬着自己的指节，却仍发出断断续续的呻吟。克拉克的侵入是那么彻底，甚至带入了两三分疼痛，但这就是他想要的，由唯一的最高力量所带来的挑战和极乐。

他扣住克拉克的肩膀，力量大得让他自己的双臂都开始微微发抖。“操我，卡尔……射在我里面……”克拉克在他耳畔激烈地粗喘着，布鲁斯灼热的呼吸和温软的穴壁逼得他发疯。

“操进来……操我，彻底地……我喜欢那样，克拉克……”

他勾在克拉克大腿上的双腿颤抖着夹紧了，脚尖绷直。布鲁斯叹息着仰起脖子，发出一声哽咽的呻吟。

“啊……啊！”

高潮的身体触电般战栗着，布鲁斯死死地揪着超人背后的制服，后穴绞紧，未受触碰的阴茎直直射了出来。白色的精液溅在他们的胸膛上，溅在超人胸前闪耀的家徽和黑色紧身衣前镂空的蝙蝠上。

世界上再没有一个瞬间比此刻的布鲁斯更美丽了。克拉克抱着他的双肩，身下痉挛的后穴咬得他差点直接缴械投降。他没有想到布鲁斯会直接靠后面攀上高潮，他在他怀中喘着气，一团混乱而淫秽的糟糕。

“操，克拉克……”几秒钟后，那双失神的双眼稍微找回了一点理智，他还不稳的五指贴在克拉克胸前，抹开那上面的精液。

“你靠刚刚那一下给自己赢了枚大大的勋章，童子军，你应该把它缝在你的披风上，告诉世界你是个多么卓越的床伴。”

他一只手搂着克拉克，一只手伸向他们交合的地方，挤压着自己的臀肉和穴口去撩拨那根逼近边缘的性器。

“射进来吧，一滴都别剩，全部给我。”

得到允许的克拉克揽着他的大腿，开始了最后冲刺。布鲁斯高潮后的穴道放松着，湿淋淋地迎接每一下插入，每一下都抵进肠道的深处。蝙蝠侠怀着他的腰配合着他挺动身体，后穴完完全全被操成他性器的形状。

“布鲁斯……我要、我要射了……”清脆的肉体拍击声和自己的呻吟是克拉克此时唯一能听见的声音，快感像火花一样在他的脑海里爆开，他几乎想把自己的囊袋也塞进那个完美的屁股。布鲁斯舔舔唇，垂下睫毛默许了他的释放。

在一阵哽咽的咆哮中，他猛地射进了布鲁斯的体内。被延迟了近两个小时的高潮来得激烈而疯狂，几乎有白光在他眼前闪过，大股的精液灌进布鲁斯的身体深处，他肌肉发软，呻吟着抱紧了克拉克的肩膀。

“灌满了，克拉克……”布鲁斯低低地呢喃着，他的手指按揉着克拉克的精囊，确保他彻彻底底地射进了他自己的屁股。他揉弄着克拉克软软的黑发，看着他在自己身上这样失神的高潮让他忍不住勾起嘴角。人们看不见他此时的样子，颤抖呻吟、保持控制再失去控制、射进尿进他爱人的身体深处，超人和蝙蝠侠披风下的秘密，旖旎地流淌在坍塌的叹息之中。

“你把我向性瘾分子又推进了一步，亲爱的。”他捧着他的头，亲了亲超人掉下来的那缕卷毛，“今天到此为止了？”

“那我祈祷你的成瘾最好是有对象指定性的。”半晌，克拉克埋在他颈窝里闷闷地说道。他听着布鲁斯的笑声眨眨眼，缓慢地退出他的后穴，翻身倒在旁边的床上。

有些合不拢的穴口随着克拉克的动作吐出几丝白浊，布鲁斯也不去在意，懒洋洋地躺在他身边，任凭那温热的液体顺着自己的股沟滑落。

“直到这一分钟这一秒我还没在银河系发现合格的出轨对象。”

“这是挑衅吗，蝙蝠侠？”

“这是赞美，你这个蓝色混蛋。”

布鲁斯不痛不痒地弹了一下他的颧骨，被克拉克笑着搂进怀中。他们又短暂地吻了几秒钟，性爱后淫靡的味道交织在彼此的身体之间。

“起来，”布鲁斯拽着他的手把他从床上拖起来，他看看两个人身上一塌糊涂的超人和蝙蝠侠制服，“这两身衣服估计都不能要了。”

“我建议直接丢进太阳吧……”克拉克半眯的眼睛盯着他胸前那一大片裸露的肌肤，浊白色的精液还挂在布鲁斯的乳头上，“哪怕只有0.001%的可能性，这两套衣服也绝对不能被衣物回收箱的工作人员、瞭望塔的任何人或者阿尔弗雷德看见。”

布鲁斯沉默了三秒钟，这么长的沉默对他而言已经不算思考而是一种默许了。他装作无意的别开镜子的方向：“去洗澡。”

克拉克牵着他的手走向浴室。拉奥……白色的液体顺着他的动作汩汩流出，沿着臀部的弧度淌下那对仍然包裹在黑色紧身衣里的大腿。

“我们就只是洗澡？”

“克拉克，我收回我刚刚的话，你才是疑似有性瘾的那个。”

他伴随着布鲁斯·韦恩丢过来的眼刀而笑起来，浴室门合拢，白色的水雾再一次把他们与外面的世界相隔绝。克拉克的亲吻贴上他脑后的黑发，晶莹的水流下他们拥抱着，不加掩饰的愉悦流淌在彼此之间。

“没关系的，布鲁斯，没关系的。”

他让他转过身来，两双蓝色的眼睛凝视着彼此。克拉克垂下视线，指尖滑过布鲁斯挂着笑意的眼角。

“我总能期待下一次，不是吗？”

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *下一部写超人和布鲁斯


End file.
